


let's do the time warp again

by oneorangeshoelace



Category: BeamNG.drive (Video Game), Car Boys
Genre: Eternity, Gen, beam Nick Griffin dot drive, i can't believe i'm writing car boys fanfiction, i can't believe nick and griffin are fucking DEAD sort of, product placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneorangeshoelace/pseuds/oneorangeshoelace
Summary: So Griffin and Nick are stuck in the Time Ring forever now, probably. Now what?





	let's do the time warp again

Nick and Griffin sit in the Pessima LX.  
  
“Hey, is it okay if we turn off ‘Candle in the Wind’ for a little while?” Nick says. “It’s just that—it’s not that I’m sick of it, it’s just that it’s our only cassette tape for eternity and I’m afraid that, like—”  
  
“You’re afraid that you will get sick of it,” Griffin supplies.  
  
“Yeah, exactly,” Nick says. “Just, no offense to Elton John, it’s just that, I don’t know if his work has the staying power for me to not get sick of it if I listen to it literally forever.”  
  
“Right,” Griffin says, and hits the off button. They sit in silence for a while. Then Griffin says, “Only, Nick? The problem with this is? Now it’s like really quiet—like, really quiet, and I’m like, alone with my thoughts, and I feel like that’s a bad thing. Because this is a pretty trippy and, um, existentially quite horrifying situation we’re in, and I don’t _yet_ want to, um—”  
  
“Ruminate—like, ruminate upon it?”  
  
“Right, right.”  
  
“Hm. Well, I mean, the good news is, we do somehow have Wi-Fi in the Time Ring. And I do, like, have my laptop and we both have our phones. So I guess we both have the internet forever, which is great, but it does make me kind of feel like I’ve sort of, been…”  
  
“Been uploaded to the mainframe. You exist only as an e-lec-tronic _en_ -tity.”  
  
“Exactly. So that’s sort of—I mean, it sucks. But quitting the internet cold turkey would be a lot worse.”  
  
“Ugh, yeah, I cannot imagine.”  
  
“Hm. Hey, Griffin?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“It’s just, we’ve been in here for a while, and I haven’t—I don’t have any way to charge my phone, which I was worried about, but it’s on—it’s on the same percent charge it was when we first got in here. 58 percent.”  
  
“Huh. Yeah, mine too. Well, I think the thing here, Nick, is that we keep assuming that time exists for us in the Time Ring in the same way that it always has, because that’s—because that’s all we know. But time doesn’t—really exist in the Time Ring. There’s no time in the Time Ring. Kind of a misnomer, I guess.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Plus, Nick, I—oh, shit, dude, I just realized! Nick, like you said, we’ve been in here for a while. A few hours, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Do you feel hungry at all, Nick?”  
  
“What? No, I guess not.”  
  
“Thirsty?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Are you tired? Do you have to pee? Does your butt hurt from sitting so long?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
They sit in silence for a few moments as it sinks in. Nick covers his face with both hands.  
  
“Fuck, dude, are we—are we functionally immortal?”  
  
“I think maybe? I think we are maybe functionally immortal. We are, I believe, frozen exactly as we are as we entered the Time Ring.”  
  
“Jesus Christ. I know we were joking about it, but I wasn’t actually expecting—this is way too much.”  
  
“Welp,” Griffin says, shoving his seat back forcefully, “all the more reason to take that thousand-year nap I was talking about. You gonna be okay while I nap, dude?”  
  
“I mean, I guess so. Sure.”  
  
“You can sleep too, if you want. I mean, nothing’s stopping you.”  
  
“I kind of can’t sleep unless I’m pretty tired,” Nick admits.  
  
“Phoof,” Griffin says. “Buddy, I think you are going to have to learn.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
  
Griffin closes his eyes for a few seconds, then opens them again. “Hang on, does this seat go back any farther? Let me just—nice!” The seat goes back a few more inches, and Nick and Griffin both hear a crackling sound.  
  
“What the hell was that?” Nick says slowly.  
  
Griffin’s seat is back upright in an instant. “If that’s what I think it was, I am going to lose my goddamn mind,” Griffin says.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nick.”  
  
“Oh my god. You don’t think it’s actually—”  
  
Griffin is already clambering into the backseat. There is another crackle as he pulls the object out from under the passenger seat. The bizarre cackle that comes out of his mouth will give Nick nightmares.  
  
“Griffin, dude, what is it?”  
  
Griffin has completely collapsed from laughter. His hands are over his face. He is on his side in the backseat of the car.  
  
“Griffin, oh my god, _what is back there_.”  
  
Griffin picks up the object and tosses it into the front seat. It lands in Nick’s lap. It is a bag of Harvest Cheddar Sun Chips.  
  
“Holy fucking SHIT,” Nick says.  
  
“Nick, do you know what this means?” Griffin finally manages.  
  
“We’re in the Sun Chips place,” Nick says wonderingly. “Griffin, we are IN the Sun Chips place.”  
  
“We’re in the Sun Chips place!” Griffin wheezes.  
  
“We finally made it, buddy. We’re here,” Nick says.  
  
Griffin is laughing too hard to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uhhh seen all the episodes but I have seen the final episode. If something is weird here, feel free to either tell me or just ignore it. Whatever floats your underwater car.
> 
> I love the Car Boys. If you want to talk about the Car Boys, come find me at oneorangeshoelace.tumblr.com.
> 
> EDIT due to events of August 2017: FUCK Nick Robinson. Fuck that guy. It's still okay to enjoy Car Boys, and it's definitely still okay to enjoy this fic in particular since it's the best thing I've ever written, but let me make it clear, Nick Robinson is dead to me.


End file.
